I'll Give You the World
by auronstar1903
Summary: As the wedding bells ring, Koga ponders the love he and Matis have held through the decade


I'll Give You the World

I'm standing at the altar, waiting patiently...well, unless one calls fidgeting with worries flying through my mind patient. I suppose I'm not the only one in the world who could be so agitated on a wedding day.

Except the fact that I'm the groom.

...Well at least one of them.

I glance down to my watch again. He's fifteen minutes late. We promised to meet here at 7:00 pm. Then again, Matis tends to be late, even on special occasions. But rest assured, Matis Surge is a promising, loving man. I, Koga of the Elite Four, am honored to be with such a kindred (...loud, obnoxious...adventurous, open-minded) spirit. Within the years we've spent together, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He'd finally filled in the missing piece in my life.

I recall how our relationship rose. The army had its perks, though at my beginning, I felt out of place. However, befriending Matis Surge turned my quiet life around. He appeared very outgoing, showed no fear, and yet had a kind soul...when he wasn't talking about the war. On the battlefield (even to this day), he's known as "The Lightning American". Along with his companion, Raichu, he paralyzed everyone on the battlefield with fear...and electricity.

I must've stood out, because within the first month, he came and started up a conversation with me at the most random moments. If anything, we were friends within two months. we shared our love for a family (though he didn't have his own), excessive training...and Pokemon.

As the war came to a close, I began to fall for him emotionally. I feared that he would find out, yet he seemed to have known. We were celebrating and eventually, we were alone. We talked a lot as the night progressed. I told Matis of how my wife left me not long before the war. He must've seen the hurt in my eyes, hugging me gently as I sobbed into his broad chest. He made me feel happy again, making me wish I had someone such as him in my life. As I began to ponder of what will happen if I were to kiss him, he gently caressed my chin. The look in his eyes told me I had nothing to fear. As I felt tears of joy sting my eyes, our lips met. His were smooth, as mine felt rough. I feared he would pull away, but my fears died as he hovered over me. We made love that night. Long story short, I found my plane ride home enjoyable, Matis on my side...and love bites on the side of my neck.

Though in a year's time he became Vermillion Gym Leader, he stayed by my side and helped me raise Janine. Our relationship and confidence grew stronger. However, when I became a member of the Elite Four was our turning point as our relationship became open. We had many nay-sayers against us, with very few supporters such as Wattson, Sabrina, even the professors. We found it a little harder to be together, but our love was so strong, we made the time. It all changed a week ago when I finally became a man and encouraged myself to propose to Matis.

_"Matis, may we talk?"_

_"Of course, but I wish you would stop calling me 'Matis'."_

_"...hmph...well Matis, I was wondering...if..._

_"Koga, you're crying. What is it?"_

_"Will you...sniff...m-m-m-..."_

_"Koga, let me hear you out..."_

_"...will you m-m-...marry me...?"_

_"..."_

_"...I'm sorry..."_

_"DON'T ever be sorry! I...I meant to propose to YOU five years ago, but I wasn't sure where we stood. Especially since everyone found out 'bout us. I love you Koga, and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you...Yes Koga, I will marry you."_

_"Matis...sniff...I love you...sniff..."_

_"I love you too Koga, but ENOUGH with calling me Matis so much!"_

As another ten minutes go by, I begin to panic inside. I attempt to appear happy, since as a ninja, I show no emotion when I can. I begin to wonder if I rushed him into this too soon. Even within the ten years we've been together, I always pictured us growing old together, sitting by a fireplace, reminiscing about our life. It makes me begin to think that ninjas weren't meant to love, maybe our relationship is to be doomed. On top of that, the other leaders didn't expect our relationship to last. As I think this through, I feel my tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"...Koga?" a voice echoes behind me. A large hand lays on my shoulder as I begin to fear the worst. However, as I turn, my fears and worries die as I'm viewing the most beautiful sight of my life.

In front of me stands Matis Surge. He dons an olive green suit which appears to be a little snug at the arms, a well groomed face scented with lavender mixed with musk. As I look further down, I notice the most important feature: a single violet rose. More importantly, the rose I presented him when our relationship began. it seems in perfect condition, meaning he gardened it to perfection.

"I...I..." I find myself speechless as he grasps my hands gently, intertwining our fingers together. "I thought you...'sniff'..."

"Wouldn't show up? Look who became the mad one," Matis exclaims, pressing his forehead against mine. "Koga, damn it, I'm lucky to be with a man like you. You're as perfect as they come."

"I feel I'm not exciting enough for you," I sniff. "I'm sure you'll found another adventure-"

"-That I would never leave you for," he scolds. The features on his face soften as he glides a finger over my eyes. "Please dont cry, Koga" he whispers "I could never love someone like you. Not in my past, future, or now." He kisses my knuckles as he whispers in my ear, "I will give you the world. YOU proposed to me. Now let me be a part of yours."

As he says these words, my fears, worries and sorrows begin to fade. I now know he'd give himself up to make me happy. I bury my face into his chest as I sob tears. Tears of joy. "I love you, Matis" I cry

"I love you too, Koga," he says with a smile. That killer, heartwarming smile that could bring me to my knees if we were alone. He caresses my cheek, reminding me there will never be no other.

Not long after, we go through our vows. as we begin to say "I do", he smoothly grasps my hans as he dons a ring onto my finger. The eternal bond between us. As I place mine on him, I come close to him.

"So what about our careers?" I question softly.

"We shouldn't have to give 'em up. And I know we can make more time for each other now." he whispers back with that killer grin again."We definitely proved the world wrong."

I glance around swiftly, then whisper back "Just wait till Janine hears she has two fathers now."

Matis chuckles, "I'm sure she's waiting for us at home with some honeymoon planned for us already. Perhaps a cruise from Vermillion to Castelia."

"Perhaps," I giggle. As we share our eternal kiss, I remember his words.

He'd give me the world.

A 'shocking' adventure is what I can expect from him. I sigh happily as I recite the same words to him.

"I'll give you MY world...as well..."


End file.
